How Did I Fall In Love With You
by S-Rok
Summary: A songfic with Backstreet's song...READ IT!! You wouldn't wanna miss Syd and Vaughn doing kareokee would ya?


Songfic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alias characters, they all belong to touchstone, J.J.Abrams, and Bad Robot productions. And this is Backstreet's song, not mine.  
  
HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?  
  
Looking across the table..as the tears welled up in her eyes, she realized she was no longer the same. As much as she tried to hide it, nothing could ever erase the love she had hidden for him. Nothing. It seemed so distant, his smile, his touch..If only he knew all the love she shared for him. Glancing constantly at her Francie finally said, "Syd, why don't you just go flirt with the guy..you know you like him." Syd took her gaze away from Vaughn and smiled. "What makes you think that?" "Well you've been checking him out since we got here." "He has a girlfriend, Fran." "How do you know that?" "Um..well I thought I saw a blonde with him." "You're just chickening out!" "Fine, I'll talk to him, and ten dollars says he talks back", Syd said with a smirk on her face. "Bets on!" Fran exclaimed. She walked over to Vaughn. And looked at him. "Hi!" Vaughn glanced at her and gave her the "smitten" look. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I'm with Francie." She nodded over in Fran's direction and Francie shouted back. "I think I just lost 10 bucks..DARN." Francie came over to Syd then and said, "Listen, I gotta go, see ya later." "Bye." I replied. "So what are you doing here?" I asked Vaughn. "Alice and I just had a fight, it was the only place I could think of, then I saw you here, and you're friend and I didn't wanna interrupt you." " Well I think we should go soon, before anyone sees us." "Syd, listen, I don't want you to go." Syd looked down and smiled. Okay, I won't go..just yet. Just then a voice was heard over the intercom. "Attention, does anybody else wanna do anymore kareoke?" Vaughn laughed.."You should sing, Syd" "Are you serious?" "Yeah, you have a great voice, no joke!" Syd smiled. She slowly walked over and asked them, "Do you have How Did I Fall In Love With You by the Backstreet Boys?" she asked quietly. The DJ looked through his files and she could tell Vaughn was staring at her. Finally he pulled out a song. "Yup" Syd took a deep breath as the music started and looking at Vaughn, she started to sing. Remember when, we never needed each other The best of friends, like Sister and Brother We understood, we'd never be, Alone. Vaughn smiled, and she continued Those days are gone, now I want so much The night is long and I need your touch Don't know what to say never meant to feel this way Don't want to be Alone tonight Suddenly, Vaughn got up from his seat, and joined in the chorus with her.  
  
  
  
What can I do, to make you mine Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Syd stopped and Vaughn continued.  
  
I hear your voice And I start to tremble Brings back the child that, I resemble I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends Don't want to be, Alone tonight  
  
They both joined in for the chorus again.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Suddenly Syd sang as loud as she can and they both grabbed eachothers hands. Syd was glad Fran had left, and she was praying that nobody here would recognize them, or they'd be doomed!  
  
Oh I want to say this right And it has to be tonight Just need you to know, oh yeah I don't want to live this life I don't want to say goodbye With you I wanna spend The rest of my life  
  
They both sang the chorus twice, then louder than ever.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine Falling so hard so fast this time What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you? What can I do, to make you mine Falling so hard so fast this time Everything's changed, we never knew How did I fall, in love, with you?  
  
The music faded, and Syd and Vaughn looked at each other and smiled. The crowd was silent for a minute, then broke out into loud applause.  
  
The two of them never spoke of that night again, but one thing was clear..they had both let out their feelings for each other. And that's all that mattered. 


End file.
